The Ultimate battle for king
by logan21
Summary: A knew enemy has come to destroy Zatch and Kiyo. But will they survive this new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

THE ULTIMATE BATTLE FOR KING

It was a bright and sunny day. It had been two months since Zatch and Kiyo had lost a fight. They had trained so much that they would come home late. "But it will pay off in the end, right, Kiyo? "Right, Zatch, then we can start winning battles (they have a lot of ties, don't you think) and then you can be king. Meanwhile at the airport: So, Nittro, what did we come here for? There is this boy named Zatch. I heard he is a strong person, got that, Alex. Alex nodded his head in agreement. Nittro had baggy pants with blood stains on it and a black shirt also with blood stains. He had short spikey black hair with purple highlights. There were blue flames on his nails and he wore brass nuckles. His partner had a baseball hat that says "have a nice day" with the middle finger on it. He wore a mask that ended at his nose, also wore a green cloak that had a black circle in the middle. "I can't wait to taste the book owner's blood" said Nittro.

* * *

Well, I hope you like my story. If you don't like, don't review. Hope you liked.( 


	2. A CALL FROM DAD

CHAPTER 2: A CALL FROM DAD

**Kiyo and Zatch sat down for dinner. Zatch had yellowtail Kiyo and his mother had rice balls. Ring Ring, I'll get it, said Kiyo's mom. Kiyo, it's your dad. Hello, dad, what is it? Well, Kiyo, this might shock you a bit, but 5 days ago a momodo came and they distroyed a little village not to far from here. They killed 30 people. They said that they were looking for a boy named Zatch. And there are not that many people with the name Zatch. So that means there coming for you and Zatch. What and how did they know we are in Japan. Well the guy they asked knew you. He was the strange guy who wore the strange suits, you know the guy who thought he was the spirit of the forest. Thanks, dad. I'll call you later. Bye, Kiyo, stay safe. So kiyo told Zatch but at that moment Nittro and his partner were 8minutes away. I can't wait to destroy them and then I'll become king. Right then the war will begin.**

**Back with Kiyo and Zatch: So Zatch, are you ready as ever? Remember, we don't know what time they will arrive so we have to be ready. Right then I'll become king, a kind king. Right. Ding dong. I'll get it, said Kiyos mom. When she opened the door, she saw two strange people. **_**GARBA** _**all of a sudden a green blast hit Kiyos mom and had blood gushing out of her arm. Mom, are you alright? But she was a knocked out. He put his mother on the floor and looked at the two. Leave her out of this, got that? Of course. My name is Alex and this is Nittro, we have come from New York and have come a long way to fight you two. At two o'clock meet us at the top of the mountain. By the way, whoever loses, the book owner dies, got that, Zatch? Yes, I got that. Good. I will see you two soon. They left. They brought Kiyos mom to the hospital. Zatch will try our best to win, then you'll become king. Right. we won't lose another battle. Kiyo said, good bye to his mom. They went home, fixed the door and left. At the mountain: So you came. I thought you would run. No. I never back down from a fight. I have one question: what type of king well you be? A king that will start a war between human and momodo. I want to be an evil king. What king well you be? A kind king who will stop these battles for king and do it a different way. Alwright then let the fight begin.

* * *

Another chapter please review. Oh if you know any of Zatchs spells please tell me the namr of it. Thank you.(  
**


	3. THE STRANGER

* * *

CHAPTER 3:THE BATTLE HAS STARTED 

** The wind was blowing waiting for one of the opponents to make their move until. _ZAKER _lighting shot straight forward to Nittro. _SHETNA _all of a sudden green scales grew on him. Then _ZAKER_ hit Nittro causing a huge cloud of dust.**

** When the smoke cleared not one scratch on him. "What happened? Not one scratch" said Kiyo. " Well, you see these scales absorb power" said Nittro. Well, we will think of a way to stop you, me and Kiyo are the best and I will not have some selfish little brat like you win.  
HA-HA-HAH. You think you can stop me - I am the most powerful momodo. _GARBA _then a green blast came straight for Zatch. _ZAKERGA _then when the two attacks hit it caused a massive blast causing Zatch and Kiyo to fall back. **

** Then when Zatch stood up. Then Nittro grabbed Zatch. What are you doing? let go of me. **

** But the more Zatch struggled, the more Nittro's scales would dig in his skin causing him to bleed. _GEKABE_ Then he started spinning until they were up in the air then he let go causing Zatch to fall in the ground. Zatch, are you okay, screamed Kiyo. But no answer. **

** Then he got idea. _ZAKER_ caused Zatch to wake up and clear the ground. Damit, Nittro, I think we need the ninth spell. No, not yet, this fight is getting good. **

** HEHEHE. Hey, Zatch, are you okay. Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy. GARBA the blast was coming straight for Zatch and Kiyo.**

** _RASHIELD _then it hit the sheild but broke right threw and hit Kiyo in the sholdercausing the blast to go right threw his body. Kiyo, are you okay. Yeah, I'm fine, Zatch, but we have to beat them no matter what.**

** Well, isn't that nice, now get up and start fighting me, you weaklings. Zatch, let's show them what were made of. THE SIXTH SPELL _RAUZARKU._ Mean while in the forest.**

** I guess the boss is going to want to find out about this new momodo. HEHEHE.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. You see there was this big test that took me 8 days to take. And it counts for 80 persent of my grade. Sorry I will update next Sunday.(   
**


	4. CONTEST

**A CONTEST**

**okay, listen up. I have no idea what the mysterious enemy's name is or what he looks like. So I am holding a contest to see who can make the best character. You need his name , what he looks like, what the book owner looks like, and what element he holds. So all you people that are reading, I beg of you to review and make your character. The winner will have his penname as the new friend that comes in my story. Yes, there will be someone who helps Zatch. And the evil villian will be posted on my story. So good luck.**


	5. Inportant

Okay sorry for not updating but I need more people to make their characters. Is that so hard to ask for. Thats why I havent updated. Plus when theirs more I'll write the story.


	6. Seson one is done

THE FINAL BATTLE

"I won't let you when you might be stronge but I won't give up I will never fall and beg I will be a kind king".(ZATCH) "HAHAHAHA".(NITRO)" Your just a weak". BAM.

Zatch had punched him in the face before he could finish. Then he started punching him in the face six times then he kicked him in the gut. Nitro thinking: Got to stop this he stronger then I ever thought I have to youse the ninth spell." Okay I think its time Alex".

"Not if I have anything to say about it".(ZATCH) Zatch ran as fast as he could but not fast enough. _MEKURA_. All of a suden Nitro grew a geen tail with spikes on the back then his hands had double their size with webing.

He had quils growing out of his back that were black. And finally his hair turned red. When Zatch punched him a cload of smoke was every where. Then Zatch flew out of the smoke.

Then quils came flying at Zatch he tried to dodge them but he got cut on some of them. Then Zatch glow was gone." Oh no this is bad". The Nitro came flying at Zatch and hit him with his tail the started punching him._ Resheild_.

"Oh this again don't you have new spells".(NITRO) Then he punched right threw it. He kicked Kiyo right in the stomch and made Kiyo throw up blood. _Zakerga_. Zatch attack hit Nitro and slid a little.

"You put some heart in that one but not enough".(NITRO)" Zatch if we can't hert him then mabye we can parilyze him".(KIYO) "Yeah that means the third spell".(ZATCH) _Jikerdor_.

"Thats new but you forget that want hert me".(NITRO) The blast hit him but nothing happened." Well"(NITRO). Then a flag pull hit him the a car next a street sign.

"What the hell is going on".(NITRO) The next thing he new was that he was coverd with everthing that was meatal." Finally now all we have to do is wait till the spell runs out".(KIYO)" AAAARGH".(NITRO)

All of sudden the quils started going threw the car. "Zatch we have no time we have to youse the fourth spell".(KIYO)" Right".(NITRO)_ Boa Zakerga_.

The fourth spell was here the most powerful spell of them all. The dragon/spell was going strait for Nitro. At that time Nitro just got out of the pile." I'm to powerful for that ... OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT".(NITRO)

"Our most poweful spell and your doom".(KIYO)" This fight is getting interesting hahaha".(PERSON)" Wait mabey we talk about this okay"(NITR0)." Attack Boa Zakerga".(kIYO)

"Wait please AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHGHYGHGH". Nitro's hole body was evapurated bye the spell. Blood spilled every where a huge cload of smoke coverd every where. "Nitro are you there".(ALEX) All of sudden a huge the spell book was on fire.

"Umm well bye". Alex darted of crying like a girl." Finally it's over".(KIYO)" HAHAHA yeah right _GIGANO THREDOM_".(PERSON)

All of a sudden webs came shoting out of the forest "I have enough energy to do one more spell _ZAKER_.(KIYO) The blast destroyed part of the web but the web was to big. The web landed on top of Kiyo and Zatch. "Get us out".(ZATCH & KIYO)

"HHEHEEH sorry boys but youve been bad".(PERSON) Suddenly came a girl momdo she had dark hair also had six arms and wore a a school girl offit. Of course Zatch was having a nose bleed just looking at her." Well Nitro wasn't the best for the job".(PERSON)

She then looked at Zatch she was really pissed." STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU LITTLE SHIT".(PERSON) "Ehhhh heheeh".(ZATCH)" Agghh still I'm surprised that you killed my bofreind".(PERSON)

"BOYFREIND NITRO WAS YOUR BOY FREIND".(KIYO & ZATCH)" What shit heads got a problem with that".(PERSON) "No it's just weird".(KIYO) EEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.(PERSON)

"Never mind any ways let's get serious". "If you mess with me our the organization your deid"(PERSON). Gulp." Bye bye".(PERSON)

"Wait can you let us out first".(KIYO)" Sigh fine".(PERSON) She then snaped her fingers and the web was gone. She then walked into the forest and dissepered.

"Well finally it's over".(ZATCH)" Yeah for now but what got me worried is that she's part of a organization"." Hmm I wonder what they want and why did they come after us".(KIYO)" So Kiyo where do you think she went".(ZATCH)

"I don't know."(KIYO) In a dark room: So Nitro's deid." Yes sir also Zatch and Kiyo should be on the top to destroy list". "Very well you may go Balacarachna". "Thank you sir".

She bowed and walked to her room. Once she was in she felt a worm tear roll down her cheek." Nitro why you have to dei". She then punched the wall leaving a hole.

"I will kill you Zatch and Kiyo".

* * *

Well seson one is done hope you like. Congrates to the winner. Also next seson should come on September 3rd my birthday. So I hope you like. Also people can find me On Deviant art might see fan art for the story. 

Next seson we the organization strikes and Zatch and Balcharachna will dish it out. Also we learn about a momdo thats been in every battle for king and has never been destroyed. So see you soon.


End file.
